Otro metodo para Twilight
by O-kami Kuu
Summary: Después de los juegos de la amistad Twilight intenta entender la amistad a base del método científico, sin embargo, el destino prefiere enseñarnos de otras maneras.
1. Encuentros

Era un día soleado en la ciudad y como es natural, las personas salieron a pasear por el parque en tan hermoso día, cosa que fue aprovechado por una chica en particular que salió de su casa portando una sudadera con capucha para "ocultar" su identidad. En cuanto llegó al parque salió de la vereda para adentrarse en los arbustos. La chica permanecía oculta mientras tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo mientras sacaba conclusiones con cada nuevo grupo de personas que encontraba.

-¿Repíteme por qué estamos espiando a las personas en el parque? – Preguntó una vocecilla al lado de la chica.

\- Para entender un poco más las relaciones humanas. – Dijo sin dejar de tomar notas.

\- Pero eso ya lo estas aprendiendo con tus amigas. – Replico la voz.

\- Si, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido, además, hay muchos otros tipos de relaciones. – Respondió dejando de tomar notas por un momento y mirando al perro de color morado que le hablaba.

\- Aun así creo que esto de espiar es un poco… extraño. – Dijo el perro sin estar muy convencido de los métodos de su amiga.

\- Sip. – Dijo una voz profunda y fue entonces que notaron a la persona que había estado ahí desde antes que ellos, leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba al lado de los arbustos. La chica entro en pánico en ese momento, pues ese chico rubio de mirada tranquila los había oído hablar y por sobre todo, había escuchado hablar a Spike.

\- E-esto no es lo que parece… es… ventriloquía, sí. Me gusta la ventriloquía. – Dijo con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. – Es imposible que los perros hablen.

\- Nop. – Respondió el chico levantando la vista de su libro y mirando a la chica y el perro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dices que es posible? – Dijo Twilight sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Sip. - Fue la corta respuesta de aquel individuo.

\- Si claro. – Dijo la chica comenzando a dudar de la cordura del chico aunque aliviada y preocupada de que el chico no viera extraño el hecho de que su perro hablara. – Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, adiós, un placer conocerte.

Dicho esto último la chica tomó a su perro, se levantó y salió rápidamente del parque dejando atrás a aquel chico tan raro.

Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria Canterlot, Twilight fue llamada a la oficina de la directora pues luego de destruir la estatua emblema de la escuela durante los juegos de la amistad, debía repararla, pues era un monumento histórico de sumo valor para la escuela.

-Por lo tanto Twilight, es tu trabajo reparar esa estatua, velo como un proyecto artístico a gran escala. – Dijo Celestia cuando vio la cara de angustia de Twilight.

\- Pero yo no sé nada de escultura, mi campo es la ciencia directora. – Dijo aun preocupada Twilight.

\- No te preocupes Twilight, no harás esto sola, te supervisara y te ayudara de uno de tus compañeros. Alguien adecuado para la tarea. – Dijo para calmarla la directora. – Tranquila, no es una persona difícil de tratar y dudo mucho que notes que está ahí mientras trabajas.

\- Esta bien directora, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. – Dijo la chica ya resignada y un poco más tranquila.

\- Empezaras mañana. Debes presentarte en el aula de trabajos manuales al lado del campo de futbol a las 4 de la tarde. – Dijo la vicedirectora Luna entregándole a Twilight una hoja con todas las instrucciones necesarias. – Trae un cambio de ropa cómoda, porque es probable que te ensucies, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Entendido, Muchas gracias vicedirectora Luna. – Dijo Twilight guardando en su mochila la hoja y levantándose de su silla para salir de allí.

\- Hasta mañana Twilight. – Dijeron cordialmente ambas directivas antes de que su alumna saliera de la oficina. Apenas dio dos pasos fuera del lugar, cuando el bombardeo de preguntas comenzó.

\- ¿Qué querían decirte? – Preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿De qué te acusan ahora? – Preguntó Rarity.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? – Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

\- ¿Estas castigada? ¿Te pusieron alguna tarea que solo tú puedes llevar acabo? ¿Llego el momento de que repares la estatua que destruiste y estas preocupada por qué no sabes nada de trabajos manuales pero la directora asigno a una persona para que te ayude pero no estas segura de poder trabajar con otra persona? – Fue la secuencia ininterrumpida de preguntas de Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Pinkie Pie volvió a acertar con su última pregunta? – Preguntó Applejack al ver como Twilight se quedaba boquiabierta con la última pregunta de la chica pelirrosa, a lo que la peliazul solo asintió. – Si, ella tiene esa… cualidad.

\- Así que reparar la estatua, es un poco más difícil que mi castigo. – Comentó Sunset Shimmer reflexionando un poco. – Pero no es algo que no puedas manejar, te lo aseguro, además siempre puedes contar con nuestra ayuda.

\- Muchas gracias chicas, pero yo cause todos estos problemas, así que yo los solucionare. – Dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

\- Esta bien terroncito de azúcar, pero si necesitas que te demos una mano en eso, no olvides que estaremos aquí para ti. – Dijo Applejack en tono maternal, siendo apoyada con un "sí", por parte de sus amigas. La peliazul les agradeció una vez más y comenzó a ir por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde comenzó a buscar títulos de escultura y reparaciones de obras de arte. Estuvo leyendo por varias horas y se sentía preparada para el trabajo, pero al recordar que habría alguien más ahí comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo mientras en su cabeza simulaba varios escenarios para presentarse y como esto siempre terminaba mal dificultando la labor de reparar la estatua, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que tomó el camión equivocado. Para cuando se dio cuenta y bajó del camión ya estaba en un lugar del todo desconocido, con casas sin pintar y grafitis en ellas. El estrés se apoderó de Twilight y su cabeza se nublo con pensamientos negativos mientras trataba de encontrar algún punto de referencia. Considero pedir indicaciones, pero las personas con las que se encontraba en el caminó no le prestaban atención ensimismados en sus cosas. Las horas pasaban y la chica solo lograba perderse más. Con lágrimas en sus ojos se sentó derrotada en la entrada de unos departamentos.

\- Tranquila Twilight, estaremos bien. – Trató de animarla Spike.

\- Pero ya es muy tarde y pronto oscurecerá, ¿Qué tal si nos pasa algo? Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados. - Replico Twilight con sus lágrimas a punto de caer. – Además ya caminamos mucho, probablemente estemos muy lejos de alguna para de autobús.

\- Nop. – Dijo una voz profunda cerca de ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes Spike?, además ¿desde cuándo te cambió la voz? – Preguntó la chica.

\- Yo no dije eso. – Respondió Spike.

\- Eres el único aquí Spike, es obvio que tú dijiste… - Tanto ella como su perro voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia un lado y notaron al chico rubio del parque.

\- Nop. – Volvió a decir el chico. En ese momento Twilight se levantó de un salto.

\- Qu-Qué coincidencia… yo… solo estaba… - Dijo nerviosamente la chica mientras buscaba una excusa, al tiempo que acariciaba un mecho de su pelo. – Paseando… si, eso es, estaba paseando por aquí y… - El chico la miraba tranquilamente mientras la chica intentaba excusarse. – me perdí y… oíste hablar al perro ¿verdad? jejeje – El chico asintió sin inmutarse, mientras la chica reía nerviosamente mirando a otro lado. Luego suspiró y miro al chico. – No le digas a nadie, ¿Puedes guardar mi secretó? – Pregunto la chica en tono de súplica.

\- Sip. – Respondió el chico inmediatamente.

\- ¿En verdad? – El chico volvió a asentir. – Muchas gracias. – El chico le indicó que lo siguiera y Twilight con algunas dudas opto por seguirlo. – ¿Vives por aquí?

\- Nop. – Respondió el rubio. Las cortas respuestas del chico le causaban conflicto a Twilight, pues por un lado le preocupada no saber a donde la llevaba y por el otro le alegraba no tener que hacer platica. Finalmente el rubio se detuvo, escribió algo en un papel y se lo dio a la peliazul, la cual se percató de que estaban frente a una parada de autobús. La chica se giró para agradecerle a su salvador, pero este ya se había ido. En el papel encontró instrucciones simples sobre que camión tomar y donde bajarse para llegar al parque que estaba cerca de su casa, logrando estar en casa justo a tiempo para la cena.

Para no preocupar a sus padres decidió decirles que se quedó hasta tarde por un proyecto escolar, así que sus padres no preguntaron nada más, pues conocían bien el hábito de su hija por enfrascarse en sus proyectos sin medir tiempo o esfuerzo, aunque le pidieron que avisara por mensaje cuando eso ocurriera. Al volver a su habitación Twilight se sentó un momento en su cama mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

-Vaya día ¿No crees Twilight? – Comentó Spike Saliendo de la mochila de la chica.

\- Ya lo creo Spike. De verdad espero que ese chico mantenga su promesa. – Soltó más para sí misma.

\- Bueno, no parece hablar mucho, así que seguramente lo hará, además, nos ayudó. – Respondió Spike mientras iba a su cama para acomodarse a dormir. La peliazul sonrió, se puso su pijama, apagó la luz y durmió.


	2. Noticias Asombrosas

Bien, pues como saben estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de un tal Hasbro, creo. Y pues nada, espero que les guste mi trabajo de principiante.

...

Desde los juegos de la amistad la chica tenía un sueño recurrente en el cual consistía en verse a sí misma y de frente a su forma mágica, luego su yo mágica la miraba como a la cosa más insignificante y le disparaba un rayo mágico. Eso siempre la hacía despertar sobresaltada. Aquella noche el sueño cambió, pues en esta ocasión su yo mágica la miraba aterrorizada y le decía "¿Qué eres? ¿Acaso eres…?". Su despertador comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el sueño y dejando a Twilight confundida. Se vistió automáticamente y bajo a desayunar aun sumida en sus cavilaciones. Para sus padres eso no era una novedad así que la dejaron estar. Al llegar a la escuela la chica escucho la voz de Rainbow Dash saludándola y fue entonces cuando se percató de que ya había llegado a la escuela.

\- Buen día Raibow Dash. – Devolvió el saludo la peliazul.

\- ¿Pasó algo? Parece que andas en las nubes. – Preguntó al notar el deje de sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga.

\- No en realidad, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, es todo. – Fue lo que dijo para no preocupar a su amiga por una tontería como un sueño. Al poco tiempo las demás llegaron y luego de platicar por un momento cada una fue a su clase.

El día trascurrió con normalidad y terminadas las clases las Rainbooms se reunieron para practicar. Luego de escuchar varias canciones Twilight tuvo que salir corriendo pues se le hacía tarde para empezar con su primer día en su labor de reparar la estatua de la escuela. Tomó su mochila mientras se despedía de sus amigas y corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar al campo de futbol. Con la mirada busco rápidamente el aula de trabajos manuales y la ubicó en el extremo más lejano. Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró al aula.

-¿Ho-hola? Soy la estudiante que va a reparar la estatua. – Solo silencio. – Que extraño. – Se dijo así misma y busco por el lugar a alguien pero no encontró a nadie. Se encaminó a la salida algo molesta por la falta de responsabilidad de su compañero, miró el aula vacía una vez más y entonces chocó con alguien. La chica cayó al suelo y volteó a ver al chico que en ese momento había entrado y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al reconocerlo.

\- Eres el chico del parque. – Dijo sorprendida.

\- Sip. – Fue su corta respuesta. Twilight tomo su mano aun vacilante. El chico la levanto sin esfuerzo y entonces la chica notó que su compañero cargaba en su espalda un saco muy grande.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta que el chico soltara su mano y bajara el saco, para luego abrirlo y mostrarle a la peliazul una gran cantidad de trozos de piedra. – ¿Es la estatua o bueno, lo que queda de ella?

\- Sip.

\- Entonces debemos rearmarla. No debe ser tan difícil, quiero decir, siempre se me han dado bien los rompecabezas, ja ja ja… ja… ejem. - Un incómodo silencio apareció y Twilight se sintió nerviosa de nuevo. – Bueno, manos a la obra. – Dijo y el chico fue sacando los trozos en una mesa de trabajo. Al poco tiempo ambos comenzaron a analizar los pedazos esparcidos por la mesa buscando que encajaran. Luego de un tiempo de hacer esto Twilight se fue relajando. – Sé que es extraño que lo haga hasta ahora, pero de igual manera, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, encantada de conocerte. – Dijo y miró al chico mientras le tendía la mano. Él se quedó mirando la mano de Twilight por unos segundos.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo y estrechó la mano de la chica al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. – Soy Big Macintosh.

No supo por qué repentinamente su cara se sintió caliente y se puso nerviosa de nuevo, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia pues había trabajo que hacer. Luego de un par de horas y cruzar algunas palabras sobre cómo hacer el trabajo, lograron separar los pedazos en grupos que sirvieran para armar cierta parte de la estatua. Al ver la hora Big Mac tocó el hombro de Twilight para indicarle que era hora de irse.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? – El chico asintió como contestación. – Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de la hora. - Al decir esto separó su vista de las piezas frente a ella y fue a tomar su mochila. – Listo.

La chica salió del lugar y esperó a que Big Mac cerrara la puerta. Este la acompañó en silencio a la parada del autobús. Mientras caminaban, Twilight reunía valor para agradecerle por lo que había hecho por ella el día anterior, pero no fue capaz, pues su autobús llegó casi inmediatamente.

Al llegar a casa saludó a sus padres y luego subió a su habitación, donde Spike la esperaba para saber cómo estuvo su día.

-Yo diría que bien. Eso de reconstruir la estatua podría ser divertido. – Dijo mientras se ponía una piyama.

\- Y pensar que estabas tan nerviosa por la mañana, supongo que tu compañero de trabajo es agradable. – Dedujo Spike por la expresión y el tono de la peliazul.

\- Pues, si, no es tan raro como pensé. – Dijo mientras se hacía una nueva idea de Big Mac. – Se llama Big Macintosh, es el chico que nos ayudó ayer.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Spike sin creerlo. – Mira si el mundo es un pañuelo.

\- Tú lo has dicho Spike. – Dijo divertida la chica luego de pensarlo un momento, pues jamás se le habría ocurrido que terminaría conociendo a aquel chico tan raro que la descubrió en el parque, hacia solo tres días. Twilight se durmió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no soñó nada. Eso fue agradable, pues al día siguiente se sentía más descansada.

Dio los buenos días a sus padres y estos se sorprendieron del buen humor de su hija aquella mañana. La chica desayunó con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le duró hasta la escuela. Estaba tan de buen humor que iba saludando a todo con el que se encontraba, aunque ni ella sabía por qué estaba tan feliz aquel día. Ella supuso que fue por lo bien que durmió. Saludó a sus amigas que ya habían llegado.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde ayer? – Preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

\- Mejor de lo que pensé. En realidad aun no empezamos a reconstruirla, solo juntamos las piezas y las organizamos. – Dijo pensando en sus pocos avances.

\- Parece que tu compañero de trabajo te cayó bien. – Dijo Rarity al notar que su amiga había usado el plural.

\- Puede ser, quizás porque es muy callado. – Reflexiono en voz alta la chica.

\- Pensé que les tomaría más tiempo llegar al punto de organizar las piezas, después de todo, trasladarlas hasta el aula debe ser difícil para solo dos personas. – Comentó Fluttershy admirada de la rapidez con que avanzaba su amiga.

\- En realidad él las trajo todas juntas. – Respondió Twilight cayendo en la cuenta de que Big Mac sin duda era bastante fuerte para su edad. – Por ello solo tuvimos que dedicarnos a organizar las piezas durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí.

\- Espero que no te dejara a ti encargarte de eso sola. – Comentó Applejack.

\- No, en realidad fue él quien propuso organizar primero las piezas según el segmento al que correspondían, mi idea era ir armando la estatua en ese momento. Si lo piensas un poco es más lógico su método. – Dijo riendo la chica. Escuchar eso último por parte de su amiga tranquilizó a las presentes, pues temían que ella terminara estresándose y no lograra entablar dialogo con su compañero. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras caminaban y a los pocos minutos se separaron para acudir cada una a sus clases. Para Twilight las horas trascurrieron rápido gracias a su buen humor, tanto así que le sorprendió escuchar la campana que marcaba la hora de comer. La chica miró su reloj y corroboró que ya era la hora. Guardó sus cosas y fue al comedor para reunirse con sus amigas. Al llegar al comedor tomo una charola y fue a la barra para recibir el guizo del día, luego busco con la mirada a sus amigas y las localizó en una mesa del centro haciéndole señas para que se acercara, ella así lo hizo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Twilight, Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de darnos una noticia "asombrosa". – Dijo Applejack haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir la última palabra.

\- Oye, en verdad lo es. – Replicó la aludida.

\- Disculpa querida, es solo que tu definición de asombroso en ocasiones no concuerda con la nuestra. – Comentó Rarity siendo secundada por Fluttershy.

\- La mayoría de las veces en realidad. – Dijo inocentemente Pinkie Pie.

\- Les prometo que esta vez estarán de acuerdo conmigo. – Aseguró Rainbow Dash.

\- Bien, ¿entonces cual es la gran noticia? – Preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

\- Adivinen quien consiguió entradas VIP para el concierto de Coltpie. – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo 7 boletos. Las caras incrédulas de sus compañeras no se hicieron esperar.

\- Es asombroso Dashie. – Dijo Fluttershy aun sin creerlo.

\- Se los dije. – Exclamo Rainbow Dash mientras sacaba el pecho.

\- ¿Co-cómo los conseguiste? – Preguntó Sunset Shimmer encontrando su voz luego de la impresión inicial.

\- Fueron un regalo por ganar el campeonato de futbol. Algunos ya habían comprado su boleto y otros ya tenían planes para ese día, así que les pregunté si podían darme algunos. – Explicó Raibow Dash.

\- Sin duda eso es tener suerte. – Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Espero que no sea un mal presagio.

\- Tonterías Applejack, nos lo merecemos. – Le dijo Rarity alegremente. – No puedo mesperar a que llegue el día del concierto.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó tímidamente Twilight. Sus amigas la miraron incrédulas.

\- ¿No conoces a Coltpie? – Preguntó sin creerlo Rainbow Dash.

\- Pero si es uno de los grupos más famosos de los últimos tiempos, debes estar bromeando. – Dijo Rarity sin creerlo. - ¿Verdad que es broma Twilight? – Su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de su amiga con una tímida mueca. – No es cierto.

\- Déjenla en paz, hasta hace medio año yo no sabía quiénes eran. – La defendió Fluttershy.

\- Si, realmente no tiene importancia. La cuestión es que iremos. – Argumentó Pinkie Pie. Las demás entonces se tranquilizaron.

\- Bueno, tendrás mucho que aprender antes del concierto, así que prepárate. – Dijo Con toda seriedad Rainbow Dash, para al segundo siguiente echarse a reír por la cara de preocupación que hizo la peliazul. – Tranquila, no te pasara nada malo.

Twilight respiró más tranquila cuando el resto de sus amigas también rieron y pronto comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, como lo que harían en sus próximos días libres. Luego de acordar sus actividades futuras cada una regresó a sus respectivas clases y al terminar estas acudieron a sus diferentes actividades extracurriculares, con excepción de la chica de anteojos, pues ella no tenía aun elegida ninguna actividad y además estaba "castigada". Fue al aula junto al campo de futbol y desde cierta distancia alcanzó a ver a Big Mac con un balde en un brazo, sentado fuera del salón llevando, ropa de trabajo, fue entonces que recordó lo que las directoras le dijeron sobre llevar ropa cómoda.

-Hola Big Mac… ¿Crees que de verdad necesite la ropa de trabajo? – Preguntó la chica con algo esperanza de que ese día no fuera necesaria.

\- Sip. – Contestó Big Mac simplemente mientras ponía en el balde algo de cemento blanco.

\- Ah… - Suspiro la chica. – Temía que dijeras eso, lo que pasa es que olvide traer un cambio de ropa más adecuada para el trabajo. – Cuando dijo esto el chico la miró un momento, puso el balde en el suelo y se levantó. Entró al salón y le indicó a la chica que lo siguiera. Dentro del lugar, el rubio fue hasta un armario y de él sacó ropa de trabajó con el escudo de la escuela. Twilight lo tomó. – ¿En verdad no hay problema si lo uso?

\- Nop. – Dijo Big Mac mientras salía del lugar y cerraba a puerta para que la chica pudiera cambiarse. Al poco rato Twilight abrió la puerta y le dijo a Big Macintosh que estaba lista. Ayudó al chico a terminar de hacer la mescla y poco a poco comenzaron a untar los pedazos de uno de los montones para luego irlos pegando unos con otros. De este modo los pedazos sueltos fueron tomando la forma de la parte inferior de una pata delantera, pero se encontraron con un problema. Al parecer les faltaban piezas, pues existían huecos en la estructura que acababan de armar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que trajiste todos los pedazos? – Preguntó la peliazul preocupada y comenzando a estresarse.

\- Sip. – Fue la corta contestación del rubio.

\- Quizás tiraron los que faltan al no identificarlos como parte de la estatua. – Reflexionó Twilight. – Pero entonces ¿Deberíamos volver y buscar cerca de la base?

\- Nop.

\- Tienes razón, tardaríamos mucho y no hay garantías de que encontremos algo.

\- Sip.

\- Solo queda improvisar. – Cuando dijo esto la chica observó cómo Big Macintosh ya estaba metiendo con una cucharilla pequeña cemento en los huecos. – ¿Tienes otra de esas? – Su respuesta fue otra cucharilla que el chico le extendía.

Al concluir de llenar los agujeros Twilight notó que el color y la textura de los lugares rellenados no eran las mismas que las de la estatua original, pero al ver la expresión tranquila del rubio se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse. En ese momento sonó una alarma, indicándole a Twilight que era hora de irse. Recogieron los utensilios y guardaron los materiales que había utilizado, Big Macintosh salió del aula para que Twilight se cambiara y cuando esta salió, le indicó que se adelantara, mientras él fue a llevar la ropa de trabajo que la chica usó a un cubo de lavandería. El autobús de Twilight pasó antes de que el chico llegara, por lo que nuevamente la chica no le pudo agradecer por su ayuda.


End file.
